Eisenhower Holt
'History' Eisenhower was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He was a personal trainer and motivational speaker. On March 23, 1979, Eisenhower was expelled from West Point Military Academy. Apparently, Eisenhower breached a code of conduct. It was when his father, Buchanan Holt came to visit he took out his gun and breached the rules. It is also revealed that Arthur Trent, Eisenhower's roomate, presented "compelling evidence" against him. Eisenhower was found guilty and expelled. He is often showed wearing purple tracksuit pants. 'Plot Overview' Maze of Bones He and his family also joined the clue hunt. He along with the rest of the Holts, helps plant several bombs in Philidalphia in hope of eliminating Amy and Dan. Instead, Ned, Ted and Sinead Starling are caught in the explosion severely injuring them and eliminating them from the clue hunt. He later tries to bury Dan and Amy after they escape the Lucian Stronghold and just when he is about to bury them Lucian ninjas interfere and he is knocked out. He did not find any clues in this book. The Black Circle He and his family made an alliance with Amy and Dan thanks to Hamilton. He found(or help find) the clue amber. The Viper's Nest He kidnaps Alistair Oh and threatens Amy and Dan, believing that they are looking for a Tomas clue. Hamilton helps them escape. Storm Warning Hamilton tells Dan and Amy that Eisenhower thinks that Jamaica is way off course for the next clue. Into the Gauntlet In Book 10, Eisenhower and his family along with the other teams intercept Dan and Amy several times throughout the book, planting hidden bugs to listen in to there clue findings. Eisenhower does not venture into the gauntlet, and Hamilton does instead, representing the Tomas branch. Family *Buchanan Holt - Father (deceased) * Mary-Todd Holt - Wife * Hamilton Holt - Son * Reagan Holt - Daughter * Madison Holt - Daughter * Jane Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) * Thomas Cahill - Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) * Luke Cahill - Great x22 Uncle (deceased) * Katherine Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) * Madeleine Cahill - Great x22 Aunt (deceased) * Gideon Cahill - Great x23 Grandfather (deceased) * Olivia Cahill - Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) 'Appearance and Personality' Not much is known of his appearance, as his cards never show his face. He is described in the Maze of Bones to look like the rest of the Holts; big and muscular, with a thick neck, meaty hands, and a face that "looked like G.I. Joe action figures." He, like his wife and children, wear purple track suits. He also drives a purple minivan. Eisenhower Holt is shown to be agressive and bossy and is the leader of the Holt family. He seems to have a bit of a military-like personality, (considering he attended West Point Military Academy along with Arthur Trent) as he often refers to his family as "team", and the family moves in a "formation", much like military school students would. In the Maze of Bones, he gets angry when he says that Dan Cahill thinks they aren't clever and that all they can do is flex their muscles, to which he says, "Well, we'll show them that we can do more than that!" 'Talents' *Brute strength *Bossing people around *Pushing anyone who happens to get in his way *Weight lifting 'Card' Eisenhower's main card is Card 145. Category:Tomas Category:The Black Circle Category:Tomas Category:Holt Family Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Major Characters Category:Fathers Category:One False Note Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:In Too Deep Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Vespers Category:Antagonists Category:Madrigal